Sous les arbres en fleurs (Révélations)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Pour Scotty.C] Kaze a tout de suite vu que quelque chose avait changé chez son frère. Il paraissait presque heureux... et tourmenté tout à la fois. Saizo ne se confiera sûrement pas à lui, mais Kaze est bien décidé à trouver ce qui le tracasse. A quoi sert un frère, sinon ? -Pur amour fraternel, yaoi Saizo x Laslow et un peu de yuri F!Corrin (Karuga) x Rhajat-.


Kaze avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Saizo. Pas seulement parce qu'il était un ninja, un garde du corps entrainé à capter d'un seul coup d'oeil le moindre détail suspect ou susceptible de l'être. Non, il s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas parce qu'il était un _frère._ Celui de Saizo. Et ne fussent-ils pas les jumeaux les plus proches et les plus démonstratifs qui soit, il n'en demeurait pas moins que le fidèle vassal du prince Ryoma était sa chair et son sang. Plus encore que leurs parents. Et si cette autre partie de lui-même avait mal, il le savait. D'instinct.

Il avait un peu hésité à aborder son frère, par contre. Saizo n'aimait pas laisser entrapercevoir ses sentiments et il serait probablement contrarié qu'ils aient échappé à son contrôle. De plus, il ne se confierait probablement jamais à lui. Il était secret. Même avec son jumeau. Mais Kaze avait balayé sa lâcheté d'un geste. Craignait-il d'être rejeté, il devait tenter le coup. Saizo le méritait bien. Il avait donc tenté une approche, un jour particulièrement tranquille où le ninja patrouillait dans la cour du château.

"Mon frère, l'avait intercepté Kaze d'un ton solennel. Pourrais-je te dire deux mots ?

-Qu'y-a-t-il, Kaze ? soupira Saizo, ennuyé d'être interrompu mais sans vraiment de contrariété."

Après tout, c'était une paisible après-midi et le temps était propice aux bavardages. La pression s'était relâchée parmi les soldats, qui flânaient sans tension sous les arbres en fleurs et profitaient de la brise fraiche et de la pureté du ciel. C'est dans ce cadre idyllique que Kaze demanda prudemment :

"Ne le prends pas mal, mon frère, mais tu sembles différent depuis quelques temps. Tu es moins... agressif, plus détendu et patient avec les autres. Cependant, je sens également une grande incertitude en toi. Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe ?"

Quand il ne voulait pas confier quelque chose à son frère, Saizo avait l'habitude d'employer un ton définitif mais adouci et plus chaud, contrairement à la façon dont il signifiait aux autres, à l'exception de Ryoma et de Kagero, de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Mais là, nulle gentillesse ne se glissa sous ses mots lorsqu'il répondit sèchement :

"Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kaze. Ne peux-tu pas t'occuper un peu de ce qui te regarde au lieu de toujours te mêler de ma vie ? Lorsqu'on s'est rallié à l'ennemi de son plein gré, la moindre des choses est de faire profile bas auprès de ceux qui, eux, sont fidèles et dignes de confiance !

-Mon frère ! protesta l'incriminé, blessé autant par ce ton colérique que par ces mots venimeux.

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire, Kaze. Disparais de ma vue !"

Saizo tourna furieusement les talons sans attendre de réponse et disparut dans l'air. Kaze demeura figé sur place quelques instant, interdit et heurté par les paroles de son frère. Mais là où n'importe qui se serait découragé, suffisamment prudent pour ne pas risquer le courroux de Saizo une nouvelle fois, Kaze, lui, se retrouva confirmé dans son pressentiment que quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec son frère. Jamais le fier ninja ne lui aurait répondu de la sorte, autrement. Puisque la situation était vraiment grave, il était temps d'agir. Certes, ça ne se faisait pas d'espionner son propre jumeau, mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, comme disait le proverbe nohrien.

Suivre la trace de Saizo n'était pas facile. D'une part, parce qu'il avait comme un sixième sens qui l'avertissait de la moindre présence derrière lui, et d'autre part, étant un ninja, il s'évanouissait comme il le voulait dans la nature. Mais Kaze était son digne frère; ils avaient été entrainés de la même manière et il parvint, avec plus ou moins de difficulté, à pister son jumeau sans se faire repérer ni perdre sa trace. Les pas de Saizo le conduisirent dans une partie boisée à l'écart du château, qui était en fait une plaine verdoyante plantée d'arbres en fleurs. Il semblait que le ninja ne s'était pas rendu là pour y être seul un moment, car Kaze distingua une autre présence parmi les arbres. Il reconnut la silhouette gracieuse, les cheveux argentés et le doux sourire de Laslow, l'un des vassaux du prince Xander. Saizo s'avança vers lui sans animosité, complètement détendu, d'une démarche presque aérienne. Ils se mirent vraisemblablement à converser, quoi que Kaze fut trop loin pour ouïr leurs paroles. Mais le simple fait qu'ils discutent l'étonna grandement. Depuis quand Saizo avait-il décidé de sympathiser avec l'armée "ennemie" ? Sympathiser, ou plus encore, semblait-il, car tout à coup, les deux hommes se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent.

Kaze faillit en perdre l'équilibre. Son frère _pressait ses lèvres contre celles d'un soldat nohrien ?_ Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Non seulement il paraissait savourer pleinement le baiser, mais il n' y avait rien d'hésitant ou de novice dans ce tendre contact. On aurait dit qu'il s'agissait là d'une situation ordinaire et fréquente, voire carrément harmonieuse. Même les mains de Saizo sur la taille de Laslow et les bras de celui-ci autour du cou du ninja paraissaient totalement naturels ! Cela faisait donc un petit moment que l'Hoshidien et le Nohrien se livraient à ce genre de démonstration amoureuse, probablement à cet endroit précis et secret.

Mais pourquoi s'en cacher ? Les deux armées n'en formaient plus qu'une désormais, et même si certains soldats n'auraient pas manqué de les charrier, leurs camarades auraient été heureux pour eux. De plus, voir un couple fleurir en ces temps troublés ne manquerait pas de remonter le moral des troupes et leur redonner espoir en l'avenir. Alors pourquoi ?

A vrai dire, Kaze avait bien une petite idée. Selon lui, c'était Saizo qui insistait pour que leur liaison reste secrète, pour éviter de détériorer son image auprès du reste de l'unité. Ses rivaux au sein de l'armée ne manqueraient pas de le décrédibiliser auprès de tous s'ils apprenaient son idylle avec un jeune homme aussi délicat que Laslow. Saizo perdrait sa réputation de ninja impitoyable et invulnérable; pire, il serait découvert avec une faiblesse, un jeune mercenaire qui, si son talent n'était plus à prouver, demeurait une cible bien plus facile que le terrible vassal du prince Ryoma. Enfin, vu la timidité de Laslow, Kaze se doutait que la clandestinité de leur relation lui était préférable que de voir toute l'attention braquée sur eux.

Kaze ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu vexé. Que Saizo cache sa liaison aux autres, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais à lui, son propre frère ? Certes, il savait à quel point le ninja était secret sur sa vie privée, mais tout de même ! Quelque chose d'aussi important... ça se dit à son jumeau.

Mais pour l'instant, Saizo enlaçait toujours son tendre amant clandestin, et Kaze savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, témoin de ce moment privé et intime. Sans un bruit, il se retira dans l'ombre et quitta les lieux.

/

Saizo était prêt à se pencher pour un autre baiser, mais comme Laslow le fixait avec curiosité, il marmonna :

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend de me scruter comme ça ?

-Hum, rien. Je me demandais juste comment il était possible que vous embrassiez aussi bien, répondit Laslow d'un ton léger. Avec un caractère aussi agressif et dédaigneux que le vôtre, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez aussi souvent eu l'occasion de pratiquer.

-Pfff. Plus que vous, c'est certain. Ça m'étonnerait même que la moindre fille ait déjà accepté de vous embrasser.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! protesta Laslow en rougissant violemment, meurtri.

-C'est vous qui avez commencé."

Ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se chamailler. Ou plutôt, Saizo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des piques à son amant, qui lui faisait des remarques en toute innocence, sans arrière-pensée mesquine. Mais bien sûr, le fier ninja hoshidien réagissait comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel adversaire, sans adoucir ses attaques verbales parce qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment faire. Et le résultat ne se faisait jamais attendre, Laslow se vexait et se mettait à bouder, refusant de lui parler et lui tournant même le dos, comme à cet instant.

"Arrêtez de faire le bébé, soupira Saizo. Vous êtes bien trop insistant auprès des femmes, c'est un fait. Il ne sert à rien de vous mettre à bouder dès qu'on vous fait une remarque désobligeante.

-Je ne vous parle plus, espèce de rustre !

-Vous êtes en train de me parler, là."

Laslow pivota sur les talons, aussi rouge de colère que d'embarras, la bouche déjà ouverte sur des mots blessés à jeter au visage de son amant, mais le ninja ne lui laissa pas le temps d'articuler une parole. Aussi vif que sa vocation l'exigeait, il s'empara du visage de Laslow et lui cloua les lèvres d'un baiser. Le jeune mercenaire commença par grogner et tenta de se dégager, mais Saizo le maintenait fermement et doucement en place et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui rendre son étreinte. Le baiser amoureux de prolongea pendant de longues minutes silencieuses, juste assez pour laisser à Laslow le temps d'oublier qu'il était fâché, puis ils se séparèrent de nouveau.

"Vraiment, je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès, de m'énerver, soupira Laslow, les bras enveloppés autour du cou de son amant.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Votre façon de rougir est trop adorable pour que je laisse passer l'occasion de vous voir dans cet état, répliqua Saizo."

Laslow faillit se consumer sur place.

"Je rêve ou vous venez d'employer le terme "adorable" ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Ça vous étonne ? Voyez quelle influence néfaste vous avez sur moi !"

Sur ces paroles, Saizo s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres et Laslow faillit en perdre la tête. Heureusement que le ninja hoshidien le tenait par la taille, sinon ses jambes se serait probablement dérobées sous lui.

"Bon sang, haleta le vassal du prince Xander après quelques minutes, le visage écarlate. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous pouvez embrasser comme ça.

-Mpf. On a du talent ou on en n'a pas, répondit laconiquement son amant secret. Excusez-moi, mais il va falloir que je vous quitte. C'est l'heure de la formation des recrues et Kagero se doutera de quelque chose si je suis en retard."

Laslow souffla de frustration tandis que le ninja l'enlaçait.

"J'aimerais bien vous voir un peu plus souvent, avoua-t-il en soupirant. Un rendez-vous par-ci, par-là, ne me suffit pas.

-C'est pourtant le mieux que nous puissions faire, lui rappela Saizo, qui sentait venir un conflit potentiel et qu'il redoutait terriblement. En tant que vassaux royaux, il serait déshonorant que nous échappions à nos obligations pour aller nous compter fleurette.

-Mais nous pourrions faire savoir à tout le monde que nous sommes ensemble ! insista Laslow en se détachant de lui. Ainsi, nous n'aurions plus besoin de nous cacher et nous pourrions nous voir plus souvent !

-C'est impossible, et vous le savez. Nos royaumes sont peut-être en paix pour l'instant, mais rien ne nous garantit que ce sera toujours le cas après la guerre.

-Rien ne nous empêche de le croire !

-Je dois vraiment vous quitter, à présent. Kagero m'attend."

Saizo avait posé un rapide baiser sur les lèvres d'un Laslow démuni et commencé à s'éloigner lorsque son amant le rappela :

"Ne comprenez-vous donc pas que je vous aime ?"

Le ninja eu l'impression que tout son corps se glaçait et entrait en ébullition en même temps. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il le devait. Cette déclaration le secouait jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, et Laslow méritait une réponse, il méritait de savoir que...

"... Je vous verrai plus tard. Au revoir, Laslow."

Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir un jour aussi honte de blesser quelqu'un.

/

Le lendemain, Kaze n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen d'avouer à son frère qu'il était au courant de sa liaison avec Laslow. Assurément, Saizo ne serait pas content du tout d'apprendre qu'il l'avait espionné, se sentirait trahi et humilié de s'être laissé suivre, et honteux d'avoir été pris en fragrant délit d'abandon amoureux avec un soldat "ennemi". Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, voire se laisserait aller à son tempérament vif et emporté et le provoquerait en combat singulier sur-le-champ pour laver son honneur. Ils avaient déjà manqué se brouiller une fois lorsque Kaze avait décidé de rejoindre le camp de Kagura, il n'avait pas envie que cela se reproduise. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'il ignorait si son frère allait apprendre entre temps qu'il l'avait espionné, plus la culpabilité, et on peut aisément deviner que le ninja hoshidien n'était pas tranquille. Si peu, pour tout dire, que lorsque Saizo l'aborda, en fin d'après-midi, il sursauta comme jamais il n'avait sursauté.

"Mon frère, entama solennellement Saizo. Est-ce que tu as un moment ?

-Bien sûr, mon frère, répondit lentement Kaze tout en s'appliquant du mieux qu'il pouvait à calmer les palpitations anxieuses de son coeur et les perles de sueur qui roulaient dans sa nuque. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Oui. Je tenais à... m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier, s'expliqua le fier ninja. Ma réaction était tout à fait disproportionnée et inadéquate. Tu te faisais simplement du souci pour moi et je me suis emporté contre toi. Je m'excuse, Kaze."

La culpabilité du pauvre Kaze se resserra d'autant plus, et la main fraternelle de Saizo sur son bras le faisait se sentir encore plus mal de l'avoir espionné.

"Ne... ne t'excuse pas, mon frère, balbutia-t-il. Je comprends ta réaction."

Il devait en dire plus. Avouer ce qu'il avait à avouer. C'était le moment ou jamais, Saizo semblait être disposé à l'écouter. Il lui présentait des excuses, c'était peut-être la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il serait aussi gentil et plus enclin à lui pardonner. Oui, mais c'était exactement pour ça que Kaze hésitait. Les moments fraternels entre eux étaient rares et il n'avait pas envie qu'il se transforme en reproches. Il avait trop attendu, cependant : après lui avoir tapoté le bras, Saizo commença à s'éloigner.

"Saizo, attends ! le rappela Kaze avant de se dérober. Je... je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Oui ? Qu'y-a-t-il, Kaze ?

-En fait, c'est un peu délicat à expliquer... A... Après notre querelle d'hier, je..."

Le dragon albe eut peut-être pitié de lui, car sa confession fut coupée par la voix du prince Ryoma, qui convoqua tout le monde à se réunir autour de lui séance tenante.

"Nous verrons cela plus tard, si tu veux bien, déclara Saizo en tournant la tête vers son seigneur. Notre devoir n'attend pas."

Kaze réprima à grand peine son soulagement mêlé de frustration et le suivit, intrigué par cet appel soudain. La situation devait être préoccupante.

Ce que Ryoma annonça ensuite, d'un ton grave, fit l'effet à Saizo d'une tonne de brique lui dégringolant sur la tête. Le prince Xander, accompagné de ses vassaux Peri et Laslow, ainsi que de Kagero et Orochi, avait quitté le plan astral la veille en fin d'après-midi pour effectuer une reconnaissance dans ce coin plus hostile et plus périlleux que les autres du royaume de Valla. Régulièrement, Kagero leur donnait des nouvelles par signaux de fumée, réceptionnés par des sentinelles. Mais depuis plus de six heures, plus rien ne leur parvenait. Kagero demeurait effroyablement silencieuse, et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

"Ils ont dû être capturés par des troupes vallites, conclut Ryoma. Et si tel n'est pas le cas, ils doivent être en grande difficulté pour avoir cessé sans avertissement de nous donner des nouvelles. Nous devons envoyer un détachement pour aller les secourir !"

Kaze se tourna vers Saizo, plein d'empathie. Le ninja avait pâli sous son masque et il paraissait plus alarmé qu'il ne l'avait jamais laissé paraître. D'ailleurs, s'il ne pouvait pas empêcher son visage d'exprimer son horreur, c'était que la situation était plus que catastrophique. Et Kaze se doutait bien de la raison. Certes, cela avait à voir avec Kagero, de qui il était resté très proche malgré l'impasse dans laquelle avait fini leur relation, mais Saizo devait craindre le pire pour Laslow. Le jeune mercenaire n'était pas faible, il le savait. Mais il était vraisemblablement prisonnier des ennemis les plus forts qu'ils avaient jamais eu à affronter. Et d'après Azura, ces étranges soldats n'étaient que des machines à tuer, rien d'autre. Ils ne verraient pas l'intérêt de garder un prince et ses vassaux en vie. Et si quelqu'un les commandait, nul doute que Xander serait le seul à être épargné, et il ne resterait plus rien des quatre autres otages. Il fallait faire vite. Le prince Ryoma n'enverrait qu'un petit détachement porter secours à leurs alliés, à cause de l'absence d'informations sur la zone à explorer, et les frères et sœurs de Xander ne tarderaient pas à insister bruyamment pour voler au secours de leur aîné. Si Saizo voulait avoir une chance de sauver son amant secret, il fallait agir maintenant.

"Mon Seigneur, si vous le permettez, Saizo et moi nous portons volontaires pour aller secourir les disparus, annonça Kaze en faisant un pas en avant."

Saizo lui lança un regard étonné qui dura peu. Son frère choisit de prudemment éviter de le regarder en laissant ses yeux fixés sur Ryoma. Heureusement, le prince acquiesça, compréhensif.

"Bien sûr, Kaze. Je comprends que vous vous inquiétiez pour Kagero. Y'a-t-il d'autres volontaires dans nos rangs ?"

Là, le frère et les sœurs de Xander se mirent à se disputer avec l'héritier d'Hoshido, qui refusait catégoriquement de les laisser partir à la recherche de leur aîné, arguant que c'était bien trop dangereux pour des membres de la famille royale. Azura proposa ensuite d'y aller elle-même, car, disait-elle, les lieux lui étaient plus familiers qu'à n'importe qui d'autre et qu'elle était la mieux placée pour s'y retrouver. Sauf que l'argument de l'appartenance à la royauté s'appliquait aussi à elle, et Ryoma ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire savoir.

Kaze et Saizo, eux, ne prenaient plus garde aux chamailleries des princes et princesses. L'aîné fixa sur son cadet un regard inquisiteur.

"Je suis assez grand pour me porter volontaire tout seul, Kaze, lui fit-il savoir. Mais toi, pourquoi t'es-tu proposé aussi rapidement ? Ça n'a rien à voir avec Kagero, n'est-ce pas ?"

Finalement, Kagura se porta au secours d'Azura en proposant de l'accompagner, et pour éviter d'être privée de sortie par son grand frère, elle rappela que Saizo et Kaze étaient avec elles et que de fait, elles ne risquaient rien. Et puis de toute façon, c'était elle qui décidait, dans cette armée.

"Non, tu as raison, admit Kaze, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé, mon frère. J'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt..."

Dans la foulée, Kagura parvint à embarquer Rhajat dans l'aventure. Et, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, Saizo et Kaze étaient mis à la porte du plan astral avec Kagura, Azura et Rhajat, destination l'inconnu. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, après tout.

/

Kaze voyait très bien que son frère ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place dans leur petite équipe. Il ne fréquentait que peu Azura et Kagura, et pas du tout Rhajat. En revanche, les trois jeunes femmes se connaissaient très bien, elles, et paraissaient très à l'aise les unes avec les autres tandis qu'elles progressaient entre les arbres. Kagura et Rhajat se lançaient des œillades amoureuses à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, et parfois Azura se retrouvait en plein milieu des deux tourterelles, sans toutefois paraître se soucier d'être coincée au milieu de toute la romance qui planait dans l'air. Les deux ninjas fermaient la marche et si Kaze était devenu imperméable à la mièvrerie évidente qui passait de Kagura à Rhajat, vu tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec la princesse, Saizo, lui, ressentait une gêne évidente. Couplé au fait qu'il se faisait du mauvais sang pour Laslow et pour Kagero, et il était évident pour tout le monde qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. A plus forte raison lorsque l'équipe s'arrêta à l'abri d'une trouée végétale sur l'inflexion d'Azura. Tous les cinq se retrouvèrent collés les uns aux autres dans l'étroite cachette, Saizo pressé contre l'épaule de Kagura qui tentait d'esquiver les baisers dont Rhajat parsemait sa joue. Les gloussements des deux jeunes filles eurent raison de la patience du ninja, qui s'exclama soudain, exaspéré :

"Vous ne voyez donc pas que ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça ? Nos camarades sont en danger, et si jamais nous échouons à les sauver à cause de vos sottises, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous le faire regretter !"

Les réactions furent partagées. Azura et Karuga ne parurent pas se formaliser, Rhajat le foudroya du regard sous sa frange épaisse pour avoir osé menacer sa dulcinée et Kaze, compatissant du malheur de son frère, tenta de ramener le calme :

"Je t'en prie, mon frère, reprends-toi, le conjura-t-il. Dames Azura et Kagura savent ce qu'elles font. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elles ne nous mettraient pas sciemment en danger, nos camarades et nous.

-Il n'empêche qu'elles se comportent de façon immature et dangereuse ! s'indigna Saizo. L'heure n'est pas à de vulgaires tentatives de charme mais à la concentration ! Et si jamais nos ennemis les entendaient ?

-N'ayez crainte, Saizo, intervint prudemment Azura. Je sais exactement dans quel genre d'endroit se trouvent les nids de ces créatures, et jamais elles ne choisiraient un lieu aussi facile d'accès que cette forêt.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? contra le ninja, méfiant.

-J'en sais beaucoup sur ce monde, soupira la chanteuse. Ces monstres n'ont pas pour habitude de faire des prisonniers. Si elles découvrent quelqu'un, elles le tuent, voilà tout. Si nous n'avons pas découvert de corps jusqu'à présent, c'est forcément qu'elles ont entrainé nos alliés dans leur cachette, probablement sur ordre de quelqu'un. Et je vous prie de me croire lorsque je vous affirme que nous nous apprêtons à pénétrer sur le territoire de ces créatures."

Saizo la toisa, sceptique.

"J'espère pour vous que vos dires sont exacts, lâcha-t-il enfin. Et vous, quand donc cesserez-vous votre comportement déshonorant ? rugit-il en se tournant vers Rhajat, qui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille de Kagura. Ne voyez-vous pas que l'heure est grave ? Arrêtez avec vos stupides mots d'amour, ils sont aussi futiles que vains !

-Et si ma bien-aimée perd la vie au cours de l'une de ces dangereuses aventures, quand trouverais-je le temps de lui dire combien je l'aimais ? rétorqua Rhajat d'une voix très basse mais qui transperça Saizo comme un épieu."

Le ninja sentit son coeur s'arrêter de battre et le sang bourdonner à ses oreilles. Elle avait raison. Cette fille, aussi inquiétante soit-elle, avait _raison_. Même lorsqu'elle se lança dans une déclamation enflammée où elle décrivit tous les supplices qu'elle ferait subir aux mécréants qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son âme sœur, puis qu'elle énumérait les sortilèges susceptibles de faire revenir les morts, ses mots continuèrent de résonner dans le coeur de Saizo. Comme elle l'avait si justement énoncé, la vie était éphémère. N'importe qui pouvait mourir sans dire adieu, et dans ce cas, si aucun mot d'amour n'avait jamais été prononcé, comment savoir ce que les autres ressentaient ? Saizo savait que Laslow l'aimait, il le lui avait dit. Mais le jeune mercenaire, quant à lui, n'avait aucune certitude des sentiments de son amant à son égard, surtout à cause de son comportement qui n'avait pas grand chose d'amoureux. S'il venait à mourir des mains de ces créatures invisibles, il ne saurait jamais clairement que Saizo... que Saizo l' _aimait_ , oui, qu'il était _amoureux_ de lui, parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de le lui dire. Par fierté, par lâcheté. Et quelque soit la raison, d'ailleurs, il ne pouvait que s'en blâmer.

"Tout va bien, Saizo ? s'inquiéta Karuga. Vous êtes tout pâle."

Kaze le couva du regard avec tristesse. Encore une fois, il se doutait de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère et aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le consoler. Mais en la présence des trois femmes qui les accompagnaient, c'était impossible.

"Je suis désolée de brusquer tout le monde comme ça, mais nous ferions mieux de nous remettre en route, conseilla Azura.

-Il serait peut-être plus sage que Saizo et moi partions devant en éclaireurs, proposa rapidement Kaze. Il sera plus facile de décider d'un plan d'action si nous connaissons leur repère.

-Ça me semble être une bonne idée, approuva Karuga sans noter le regard inquisiteur que Saizo posait sur son frère. Nous allons vous attendre ici. Soyez prudents, surtout.

-Bien sûr, Madame."

Saizo ne discuta même pas lorsque son frère et lui quittèrent leur cachette pour s'aventurer en zone montagneuse. Professionnels, les deux ninjas ne prononcèrent pas un mot, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils remontaient une source serpentant dans la roche, le nombre de créatures invisible allait en augmentant, ce qui signifiait sûrement qu'ils approchaient du "nid", comme l'avait dit Azura. Et ce fut au fond d'une petite cuvette à moitié envahie par les eaux que les deux éclaireurs trouvèrent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Les cinq disparus, Kagero, Orochi, Xander, Peri et Laslow étaient retenus contre la paroi du fond, désarmés et encerclés par une quinzaine de miroitements à peine perceptibles. Le regard de Saizo se porta immédiatement sur Laslow, puis sur Kagero. Kaze ne le quitta pas des yeux, inquiet qu'il puisse se jeter la tête la première dans la cuvette pour aller secourir son bien-aimé. Heureusement, son frère, tête-brûlée mais pas inconscient, n'en fit rien et déclara :

"Maintenant que nous les avons trouvés, tu devrais aller prévenir Dame Karuga. Je vais rester ici pour surveiller ces créatures.

-Excuse-moi de te dire ça, mais je préfèrerais monter la garde moi-même, intervint prudemment son frère. Tu... tu devrais te charger de prévenir les autres..."

Saizo fronça les sourcils, jeta un coup d'oeil en contrebas puis se redressa.

"Kaze, il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas, l'accusa-t-il en l'attirant dans un renfoncement de la falaise. Pourquoi te comportes-tu de la sorte depuis que nous avons appris la capture de nos alliés ? Tu ne cesses d'insister pour que nous allions les secourir en première ligne, tu sembles te sentir obligé de me surveiller, et je veux savoir pourquoi.

-Mon frère, je suis désolé, se lança Kaze avec appréhension. Je vous ai surpris ensemble, Laslow et toi. Pardonne-moi, ajouta-t-il très vite, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te suivre, mais je me faisais du souci pour toi.

-Tu m'as suivi ? rugit Saizo, fou de colère. Comment oses-tu m'espionner, Kaze ?

-Ce n'était pas mon intention ! se défendit son frère tout en sachant très bien que, dans le fond, c'était bel et bien ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je me moque que tu en aies eu l'intention ou pas ! Tu as trahi ma confiance, Kaze, et tu vas me payer ça !

-Je t'en conjure, calme-toi ! Ils vont nous..."

Un bruit de gravillons s'écrasant au bas d'une pente se fit entendre. Les deux ninjas se retournèrent, tout sens en alerte, prêts à détecter le moindre miroitement suspect.

"Saizo, attention !"

Kaze bougea si vite que même le fier ninja hoshidien n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son frère se matérialisa tout à coup devant lui et bloqua l'attaque qui le visait. Malheureusement, il ne put éviter l'offensive suivante, et son grognement de douleur fut clairement audible.

"Kaze, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, ça va...

-Puisqu'ils nous ont repérés, profitons-en pour les attirer loin de leur nid ! s'exclama Saizo, réagissent au quart de tour. Vite, cours !"

Les deux ninjas reculèrent vers les taillis, mais sans disparaître du champ de vision de leurs adversaires pour ne pas que ceux-ci se lassent de les poursuivre, peu intéressés par la traque. A coup de shurikens, ils parvinrent à en éliminer quelques uns, mais le vacarme avait attiré les créatures des alentours, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent encerclés. Kaze, le plus amoché des deux, chancela un instant sur ses jambes et Saizo tendit le bras pour le soutenir.

"Abrite-toi derrière moi, ordonna-t-il."

Son frère ne discuta pas et se replia dans son ombre. Cette stratégie avait maintes fois montré son efficacité; Kaze protégeait son frère de la majorité des attaques ennemies et celui-ci parvint à réduire de beaucoup le nombre de leurs adversaires. Mais tout bon ninja qu'il était, les forces vinrent à lui manquer et il chancela sur un genou, épuisé.

"Laisse-moi te remplacer, mon frère, le supplia Kaze, qui lui-même peinait à se tenir debout. Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps !

-Toi non plus, répliqua le ninja. Et dussé-je y laisser la vie, j'empêcherai ces créatures de s'en prendre à toi !"

Kaze le fixa, interdit. Jamais, au grand jamais, son frère n'avait eu de paroles aussi explicitement aimantes envers lui. Il se doutait que Saizo avait bien un peu d'affection pour lui, même s'ils n'avaient jamais été très intimes ni très bavards l'un avec l'autre. Lui-même, il tenait à son frère. Mais entre se douter de quelque chose et se l'entendre dire, il y avait un si grand pas qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire un mot, mais une voix l'interrompit :

"Quant à moi, dussé-je y laisser la vie, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mon bien-aimé !"

Un kodachi fendit l'air et se planta directement dans le miroitement le plus proche, le faisant disparaître. Puis, les créatures alentour commencèrent à s'affaisser comme des quilles, tandis qu'un gloussement ravi se faisait entendre. Interdits, Saizo et Kaze virent apparaître les cheveux bleu et rose de Peri, bien droite sur sa monture, puis comme les rangs de leurs adversaires se clairsemaient de plus en plus, la silhouette de Laslow debout à côté d'elle. Sans qu'ils sachent comment, les prisonniers étaient parvenus à s'échapper et à récupérer leurs armes.

Mais la réponse à cette interrogation se présenta d'elle-même lorsque la tête de Karuga émergea des fourrés.

"Ah, vous êtes là ! s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée, en apercevant les deux ninjas.

-Que... que faites-vous là, Dame Karuga ? s'étouffa Saizo tandis que Rhajat bloquait une attaque ennemie prenant pour cible sa dulcinée, puis lançait un regard noir à l'investigateur de l'attaque et le désintégrait d'un sort bien envoyé.

-Depuis notre point d'observation, nous avons vu une horde de créatures se diriger par ici, expliqua la princesse par-dessus le vacarme que faisaient Peri et Laslow en se débarrassant des derniers belligérants. Azura a pensé que vous aviez décidé d'attirer les ennemis invisibles au loin pour que nous allions délivrer les autres, alors nous nous sommes hâtés en direction de la montagne.

-Elles se sont débarrassées des deniers gardes à elles toutes seules et nous sommes revenus pour vous prêter main forte, intervint Xander en s'avançant au milieu des arbres. Bravo, petite princesse, ajouta-t-il en souriant fièrement. Tu as fait preuve d'un magnifique esprit d'initiative.

-Je t'en prie, Xander. C'est tous ensemble que nous sommes parvenus à vous délivrer ! le contredit la jeune fille."

Les deux ninjas regardèrent Karuga virevolter vers son grand frère et se suspendre à son cou. Kagero et Orochi apparurent elles aussi entre les arbres mais Saizo ne leur adressa qu'un signe de tête. Il tourna son regard vers Laslow, qui lui souriait de loin oser s'approcher. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il ne souhaitait pas trahir leur secret si son amant ne le voulait pas. Saizo hésita, mais Rhajat lui susurra :

"J'espère que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, sinon ça voudrait dire que vous êtes encore plus bête que vous en avez l'air."

Il se tourna pour l'incendier du regard, mais Kaze posa une main sur son épaule. Sans lui intimer de faire quoi que ce soit, il lui donnait la preuve de son indéfectible soutien, quelle que soit sa décision. Alors, Saizo s'avança vers Laslow.

"Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien, déclara-t-il solennellement. Je... je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, tout à coup ? s'enquit Laslow en souriant.

-J'ai simplement réalisé que je voulais que vous sachiez quelque chose. Moi aussi, je vous aime."

Et il embrassa Laslow. Ils ne s'en rendirent pas compte, mais les arbres sous lesquels ils se trouvaient étaient couverts de fleurs.

/

 **[Aaaaah, c'était amusant ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé à écrire du Saizo x Laslow, mais je suis particulièrement fière de ce one-shot ! Tu me donnes de nouvelles idées quand tu veux, c'était tellement cool ;w; Et maintenant, je shippe un peu Saizo et Laslow à cause de toi (mais tu es quand même mon amie ;w;).]**


End file.
